Continuous Data Protection (CDP) systems have been developed to ensure that new data are stored and modifications to previously stored data are continuously replicated to a storage appliance. A CDP system may be configured to remotely store data associated with every write request that is sent to local storage of a computer. By storing the data associated with every write request, the system ensures that a copy of data stored on a vulnerable, local disk drive is remotely stored and made available in case of disk drive failure. Since every write request is stored, upon restoring the data, no data will be lost.
Leveraging the point-in-time nature of CDP, backups such as CDP snapshots may be taken to allow point-in-time data restore. Conventional CDP snapshot may be scheduled based. Taking snapshots on fixed time intervals may consume unnecessary system resources. For example, when data does not change frequently or has not changed at all since a previously scheduled snapshot, taking unnecessary CDP snapshots based on a rigid schedule wastes system resources.